


Ryuusei no Rockman: Crystal Warriors

by Silver_Siren



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Dead Characters Brought Back As Wizards, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wizards Loving Humans In Many Ways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: The Earth has faced crisis after crisis, and thanks to the efforts of Rockman and a few friends, it has come through each time. But now, a new phenomena has been discovered-when one bombards a strange energy known as "Aether" with Denpa Waves, a Wizard is born with the form and memories of a fallen individual. And, of course, humans could not resist experimenting with this phenomena, resulting in the birth of several Wizards, capable of Denpa-henkan with their respective partners.And now, a new student arrives in Subaru's class, enigmatic and mysterious in nature-all she is keen to reveal when she first arrives is that she is descended from a long line of swordmasters...





	Ryuusei no Rockman: Crystal Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Something worth nothing-I will be using mostly Japanese terminology for the Ryuusei no Rockman elements, as they just tend to sound better in my head. I will not be purely using the Japanese terms, but I will be mostly using them. I hope you enjoy the fic!

Chapter 1: Blademaster

“Everyone, please take your seats!”

 

The students did as told, morning light shining into the classroom. The teacher smiled at his students. 

 

“Before we begin today's lesson, I have an exciting announcement-we have a new student joining us today!” 

 

The students murmured amongst one another, before the teacher cleared his throat, silencing them. He looked over to the door.

 

“Miss Jade, you can come in now!”

 

The door opened, and a young girl walked in. She wore a lightweight set of sapphire blue armor, with silver highlights, consisting of a breastplate that had side sections attached to it, as well as a front section over her midsection. A sectioned backplate protected her entire backside, all of this cutting off at the waist. Shoulder pauldrons offered more protection, and plates protected both her upper and lower arm. 

 

Around her waist was a long armored skirt, with leg guards mirroring the style of the ones on her arms. Armored boots protected her feet, and she held a katana in a sapphire blue sheath by a dark blue handle. She looked a bit intimidating, with seemingly-emotionless sapphire blue eyes and long blue hair, and tanned skin. A thin diagonal scar went across the space between her nose and her left eye as well. 

 

“Miss Jade, would you please introduce yourself to the class, and tell us a bit about yourself?”

 

“...Hello. My name is Alexandria Jade. My family has a tradition of swordsmanship, and I carry that on as well.”

 

She lifted up the katana.

 

“...This is  **_Shinku no Raion no Kiba,_ ** also known as the  **_Ame-no-Hibikari._ ** It is a blade that has been handed down for generations in my family. Do not touch it unless I say it is okay, or I will kill you.” 

 

The whole class cringed notably at the threat. She lowered her katana, satisfied that her point had been made. 

 

“Well, Miss Jade, why don't you have a seat next to Hoshikawa-kun?” 

 

“...Fine.”

 

The swordswoman walked to the assigned seat, and sat down. She slung the band of her sheath over her body, and got to work…

* * *

 

“Eh? The sword was giving off intense Denpa Waves?”

 

A nod from War-Rock. 

 

_ “No two ways about it, kid. That sword has a Wizard living in it… And a damn powerful one, at that.” _

 

Subaru sighed.

 

“If that sword serves as her Hunter, then that would explain the death threat she made… that sword clearly means a lot to her.” 

 

_ “Wouldn't be surprised if it's all she has left of her family. You humans tend to be clingy like that.”  _

 

Subaru shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“It's normal…. I wonder if she's capable of Denpa-Henkan…”

 

_ “We'll find out soon enough, I bet….” _

* * *

 

“...The boy I sat next to, Hoshikawa Subaru… He has an uncanny resemblance to the famed hero, Rockman…”

 

Alexandria sat on the school’s rooftop, looking over the darkened nighttime landscape.

 

_ “You suspect that a mere child is one half of such a famed hero?”  _ A male voice questioned.

 

“You merge with me, and I am a young woman…”

 

_ “You are a swordswoman, above all else. You overcame me, and that is why we are together. And yet, this world continues to be full of surprises…”  _

 

“...He must have some degree of strength, if he is half the hero the world claims he is…” 

 

_ “But how much of that is true strength, and how much is mere contrivance and luck?”  _

 

“Hard to tell, really… Still, he clearly is no trained warrior. He will be weaker than us.”

 

A chuckle from the male voice.

 

_ “On that, we can agree, my dear warrior…”  _

 

Alexandria smiled as she leaned against a shadow. The shadow wrapped his arms around her, and they shared a brief moment-

 

The wail of sirens interrupted the moment. A growl came from both the shadow and Alex, and she drew her katana out from its sheath, before raising it skyward. The shadow entered the katana.

 

“Denpa-henkan, Alexandria Jade, On-Air!” 

 

She slashed the katana downwards, and crimson-red light surged forth, enveloping her torso first, then her arms, legs, and finally, her head, before it all “shattered”, unveiling elaborate black armor that was difficult to see in the dark night. The “eyes” in the mask flared bright crimson red as the katana took on a reddish-blackish aura…

 

“Art of the Sword: Flame Slash!” 

 

She swung the sword diagonally, releasing a burst of flame that struck the ground, exploding violently and forcing the Satella Police cars to screech to a halt before the flames. By the time the flames were safely vacuumed away, she had vanished. Ace cursed under his breath.

 

“She’s certainly quick…” He muttered to himself.


End file.
